


隔壁老王发现了我的秘密

by Syrupprince



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrupprince/pseuds/Syrupprince
Summary: 这就是一个隔壁老王发现了秘密的故事，内含姜罚，spank，慎入！
Relationships: Spanking - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	隔壁老王发现了我的秘密

王彧x余慎

正文：

正是炎炎夏日，户外太阳明晃晃的，灼烧着这个忙碌的城市。

余慎满头大汗的靠在超市门口，贪婪的呼吸着空调制冷的空气，将热浪屏蔽在外。

在这C市的夏天外出真的不是一个明智的选择。

如果不是为了......

余慎嘴角动了两下，感觉恢复了元气，便直直往生活区走去。

他特意下楼来超市，就是为了买生姜。

他最近看了一部小视频，是关于姜/罚的知识，看完他就一直心痒痒的，顾不得炎炎夏日，在这中午太阳最毒的时候下楼，想体验一番生姜的魅力。

视频里说买生姜要买个头大且长的，方便处理。

余慎左右看了看，虽然没人知道他买生姜干什么，但总觉得紧张心虚。

幸好超市寥寥无几人，他松了一口气，便放肆的挑选起来，不一会袋子里就放了好几个大个头的生姜。

“生姜小一点会比较好。”

“哈？”余慎心咯噔一下，手臂一软，手中的生姜直直掉到地上。

“抱歉，刚刚是不是吓到你了？”刚说话的男人弯腰捡起地上的生姜，带着歉意递到余慎面前。

“啊？啊！没有，没有，没什么。”

余慎慌乱的接过男人手中的生姜，一股脑塞进袋子里，手有他自己都察觉不到的抖动。

男人注意到了他发颤的手，看了一眼男孩手中袋子里大块大块的生姜，又自顾自挑选起自己想要的，笑道：“生姜小一点更好吃。”

“我，我不是买来吃的。”余慎下意识回答他，又立马反应过来自己说的很有深意，连忙又说，“我是说，我是拿来熬姜汤的。”

说完他又想扇自己一巴掌，这大热天熬什么姜汤！

“哦？”男人挑眉，拿着挑选好的生姜转头看向余慎，似笑非笑，“不用向我解释什么。”

余慎心一颤，只觉心脏“砰砰”跳个不停，强烈的声音击打着耳膜。

“这是个人爱好吧，像我就喜欢小一点的。”男人举起了手中的袋子，弯了眉眼。

“呼~”余慎悄悄松了口气，这短短的一分钟比得上他在外面晒十分钟，大汗淋漓。

他僵着手臂也把手中的生姜袋子举起来，仰头用一种自然的语气开口：“是啊，我觉得大的方便切。”

确实是，方便削皮。

听罢，男人像是忍俊不禁，拍了拍余慎的肩，转身走向肉食区。

余慎不明所以的看着男人的背影，没有很纠结，但心终于放进肚子里了。

来了超市也不能只买生姜，泡面小吃什么的，该买的也得买。

结账的时候，余慎就提着两三包方便面和生姜放在了收银台上，拿出手机准备付款。

“好巧啊。”一阵熟悉的声音传入耳膜。

余慎转头，视线正好撞进男人带着笑意的眼，立马又心跳加速起来。

“哈哈”余慎干笑两声，内心翻了个大白眼，“好巧。”

索性这次男人没有说其他的，余慎付了款提了袋子连“拜拜”也没说就忙跑出超市。

“怕什么怕什么！别人又不知道你要干嘛，哪这么怂！我都替你丢人！”

电梯门前，余慎一边等电梯一边骂自己，但又觉得这场经历太刺激了。

就像小说中写的那样，具有戏剧性，drama。

可他还不知道，更drama的还在后面。

“唉，等等！”

进入电梯的余慎下意识把手伸出电梯，抬眼，天！怎么又是那个男人。

那男人看起来很急，大步跑进电梯，一把将余慎的手按下，开口便是训话：“你不怕电梯失灵把你手臂夹断吗？怎么不知道按按钮！”

余慎的心脏又不可克制的狂烈跳动起来，全身的血液都在升温，让他感觉置身熔浆。

“啊，我...我太急了。”

“以后别这样，太危险了。”男人许是觉得自己刚才的语气太严厉，现在又缓和下来。

“我知道了。”余慎看向他点头应道。悄悄把手背在身后，摸了摸自己的屁股。

太有感觉了怎么办？！好想实践啊！

这短短的对话不容他们多说什么，余慎家所在的楼层就到了。

“我走了啊。”余慎跨出电梯，转身挥挥手，正准备再转身往前，男人却笑出了声。

“没想到我们在一个楼层啊，怎么没有见过？”说着，他也走出了电梯。

余慎只觉脑子一阵眩晕，不知是中暑了还是被这戏剧性的一幕震惊到了。

“可能我们时间线不同？”余慎扯了扯嘴角，站在了自家门口，不确定道。

男人看着他掏出钥匙，又是惊讶：“你是我邻居？”

“哈？”余慎转头看他，正巧男人开了他家旁边的门，更觉命运的其妙。

“......真的好巧。”

男人若有所思的点点头：“或许吧，不过我经常在家，怎么也没见过你家的人。”

“我一个人住，很少出门的。”余慎抿了抿嘴角，顿觉气氛有点尴尬，便推开了自己的房门，客气道，“有时间来我家玩啊。”

“好的。”男人笑眯眯的挥了挥手，等余慎关了门才放下。

这边余慎一进门就把自己摔在沙发上，大口的呼气。

真的是不能再刺激了！

如果那个男人是圈里的人怎么办？怎么办？！

那就太好了啊！！！

真希望那个男人是圈里。

余慎叹了口气，平复了心情站起来，提着生姜进了厨房。

那个男人真好，有气质有气场，温柔热心，长得也那么顺眼，去超市买菜肯定也很顾家，怎么就不是他的主呢？

唉，余慎一边yy一边削生姜，按照教程一步一步处理好，然后拿着姜条去浴室。

“呼~呼~不要害怕，你肯定会喜欢这个感觉的！”余慎颤抖着手看着姜条，不断的给自己做心里建设。

终于，他咬咬牙脱了裤子，对着镜子撅起屁股，沾了水稍微扩张一下，然后拿起姜条。

姜条分泌姜汁，不需要过多的润滑，这么一根不细的姜条缓慢但肉眼可见的进去，直到到了末尾，余慎用力按了按，只留下底座。

“啊——”

天啊，天啊~！！！果然生姜不同其他，他现在除了感觉到异物在后的不适，还有难以忽视的灼烧感！

生姜进去没一会他就疼得直躲，像只泥鳅一样难耐扭着身子，痛苦得直撅屁股，想要把像烧红的铁块一样的东西给弄出来，手却伸到身后死死按住。

“天！”余慎疼得直跺脚，但为了防止自己把姜条拿出来，不顾水渍连忙穿上裤子。

他的短裤很是宽松，但内裤却非常紧身，能够完美的把姜条禁锢住。

“啊，嘶......”

余慎趴在沙发上抓着抱枕，缩着屁股，感受着穴口一波一波灼烧般的痛，既是满足又是痛苦。

正当随着时间流逝姜条越发肆意分泌姜汁，余慎受不了的绷紧双腿，咬住枕头时，门铃响了。

“啊！”余慎崩溃的偏头咬牙，第一反应是拔出来，可为了刺激，他又放弃了这个想法。

大男孩颤抖着腿站起来，生姜强烈的灼烧辛辣感越来越强烈，他觉得走一步都非常艰难。

但是，很刺激！

这样想着，余慎抽了几张纸擦了擦额头的汗，咬牙迈着步子蹭到门口，这时门铃已经响了三次了。

“咔嚓”

“你好。”

余慎绷着身子抬头，怎么又是他？！

男人笑了笑：“我以为你睡了，这么久不来开门我正准备走呢。”

别说废话了好不好？余慎疼得脸又红又白，还有一种随时被人知道真相的心虚和紧张。

“你，你有什么事吗？”余慎紧紧抓着门框，缩了缩穴口，被刺激得差点叫出来。

男人看着他满头大汗，蹙眉问道：“你哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有。”余慎扯出一个苍白的笑，动了动脚更是用力的夹紧臀部，他快忍不住了！

“您有什么事吗？”

快点吧亲，我真的要哭了！！┭┮﹏┭┮

“我是想问你吃饭了没？我正好在做饭，不介意可以一起吃。”男人笑容不改。

余慎真想破口大骂，这都快两点了！您十一点来问不行吗？

“不用了，我吃过了。”被身后的辛辣刺激得眼眶发热，余慎绷紧了身子加快语速，“如果没有什么事我就关门了，有点闹肚子。”

“嗯，好——”

不等男人把话说完，余慎迫不及待的摔了门重新趴在沙发上，死死咬住枕头绷着双腿，生姜太尽职尽责了，那股刺辣辣的灼烧感越来越强烈。

“呜呜——”余慎紧紧抱着枕头掉了眼泪，双腿不耐的拍打着沙发，又绞起来绷住，埋头痛哭。

生姜肆意的折磨着人脆弱的肠壁，一波一波袭来的疼让余慎大汗淋漓，背上的布料被全部浸湿。

终于他受不了了。

“呼呼——啊”

余慎喘着气跑到浴室，“唰”的脱了裤子，把姜条拔出来，拔出来那一刻又有异样的感觉，把人刺激得一阵腿软，扶着墙壁好一会才缓过来。

好在生姜拿出来就没了作用，不一会就没有感觉，在浴室又洗漱一阵，余慎才出来。

他预计的时间是十五分钟，但实际坚持的时间只有不到十分钟，他想着下次一定要买一个手铐把着自己拷着，然后把钥匙扔老远去，让他自己捡不到。

不过只要是自己忍不住了，什么都不行，还是得有一个人按着逼着好。

“唉，什么时候我能有一个主啊。”

余慎躺在沙发上，把手放在脑后看着天花板，叹气。不一会又充满斗志的坐起来，拿出藏在茶几下的藤条握在手中：

“没有就没有，我自己就是！”

说罢，他利落的脱了裤子跪在沙发上，撅起屁股扬手狠狠给了自己一下。

“嗖啪——”

“嘶——”

只一下他就扔了藤条，捂住屁股上突起的棱子不停的抽气。

“下不了手啊！”余慎抱头懊恼，咬着牙又拿出戒尺。

戒尺轻薄，这种工具自己diy痛感更强，但是他根本用不了力，手像是被一股无形的力量牵扯住，下不了手！

好烦！

余慎烦躁的扔了沙发上的抱枕，穿上裤子坐在沙发上，手掌捂住脸平息自己的欲/求不满。

“叮咚”

“怎么这个人总是不合时宜来打扰别人！”

余慎站起来，走向门口。已经把门外的人和今天他遇到的人画上等号。

果然就是。

“我看你刚刚确实很不舒服，我这里有治腹泻的药，你要不要试试？”男人依旧微笑着，淡雅从容，手上是一盒蒙脱石散。

我刚刚没有腹泻，我骗了你，你打我一顿吧。

余慎很想这么说，但可能会被当成疯子。

不过这个人真的太热心了，现代社会还有这样的人吗？

“谢谢啊，劳你费心了。”余慎扯出一个真诚的笑，看着面前的男人便想起之前把他拒在门外，顿时有一种难以消除的愧疚感，“之前抱歉了，那时确实有点不舒服，不过现在已经好了，药你拿回去吧。”

男人轻笑出声，向前跨了一步：“我们在外面闲聊感觉不太好，你要不要去我家坐坐，我想和你聊聊。”

余慎瞬间头皮炸了，瞪大了眼睛看着面前的男人。

你的狐狸尾巴终于露出来了吗？现代人。

“聊什么？”余慎语气有些僵硬，带着攻击性。

男人愣了一下，随即又笑起来，让余慎颇有如沐春风的感觉。

“你别担心，我只是听你说一个人住，想帮帮你。平时在我家蹭饭都是可以的，有事也可以来找我，我在你这年纪也曾一个人住过，知道难处。”

余慎觉得自己是小人之心度君子之腹，人家明明是好心。

他尴尬的笑了笑，抬手挠了挠脖子，侧过身子：“去你家聊太麻烦了，请进吧。”

人家都表达善意了，他不能真的这么没有礼貌吧。

然而，当男人要走到客厅桌前时，余慎突然倒吸一口气，忙跑到男人面前伸手挡住，心脏快跳到嗓子眼：

“呼呼~那个，等等！”

“嗯？”男人疑惑的看着他。

我的藤条戒尺还在桌子上啊！！

余慎懊恼的咬住下唇，但是现在拒绝别人也显得自己太没教养了。

“我，我去给你倒杯水，你随便坐......”

余慎自暴自弃的垂下头，遮住自己通红的脸，声音都感觉不像是自己的。

说罢，他不等人家回答就跑进厨房躲着，半晌才端着一杯水慢腾腾的走出来。

男人坐在沙发的一边，拿着余慎的戒尺把玩着，似乎有点爱不释手。

余慎只是看了一眼便觉得胆战心惊，手一抖水差点撒出来。

这个男人懂不懂礼，不要随便拿别人家的东西好不好？！

然而余慎又有点期待这人能明白，然后来一场轰轰烈烈的实践。

他放下水杯，特意放得有点远，是男人碰不到他的距离，然后又暗戳戳的跑去对面坐着，力求最远距离。

“你这把戒尺是梨木的吧，看起来质量不错。”

那当然，这把打磨光滑的红棕色戒尺可是他花了一百买来的，当时心都在滴血，他可是学生党啊。

不过话到了嘴边，余慎只有干干的“呵呵”两字。

男人勾起嘴角，看向他，语出惊人：“很疼吧？”

余慎差点没从沙发上摔下来，这三个字让他脸部充血，红得厉害，躲着男人的目光恨不得把自己塞进地缝。

男人等不到回答轻轻笑了一声，把余慎笑得双腿发软，全身发麻。

“这藤条质量也不错。”

余慎忍着心悸用余光瞥了一眼，男人正弯着藤条试韧性，“咻——”的一声仿佛抽破了空气，看得他立马收回目光，咬着牙恨自己没出息，居然现在还想着挨打！

但屁股传来的瘙痒难耐让他很想挨一顿。

大，大哥，你有什么事就说啊，别这么折磨我！

余慎扭了扭屁股，欲哭无泪，又不敢出声，一是不知道说什么，二是他真的心悸害怕。

男人看了他的反应，忍着笑把藤条放下，叠起双腿靠在沙发背上，并没有提起关于戒尺藤条的话题：

“我叫王彧，是一名人民教师，你呢？”

话题终于正常了，余慎暗自松了口气，脸上的热还是没能消下来：“我叫余慎，正在C大读书。”

“哦？”王彧挑眉，“真巧，我正在C大当老师。”

说罢，他起身拿起水杯喝了一口。

余慎差点被一口口水呛住，妈耶，这个男人居然是博士，还在C大！

为什么他看起来这么年轻，完全没有到三十岁啊，不公平！

“我是教物理的。”

“我下学期就要学物理了......”余慎捂住脸有气无力道。

想当初他屏蔽了物理专业，虽然最后选择了工科，但工科也要学物理啊。

“确实很巧。”王彧又笑了，“兴许我还能教到你呢。”

“嗯~”带着颤音的回答，余慎内心：不要，一定不要！

“余慎？”男人带着不确定的语气叫道。

“诶。”余慎应道，抬起头直了身子让自己显得不那么怂。

“今晚上可以来我家吃饭吗？”王彧问，“我看你买了泡面，但是吃这种东西营养不足，我家也只有我一个人，不介意的话可以来尝尝我的手艺。”

余慎很想拒绝，他觉得很尴尬，但又不想浪费了人家的好心，虽然相处不多，他直觉却认为这是一个真诚的人。

“好的，那就麻烦你了。”

“不用客气。”王彧摆摆手，“以后有什么事都可以叫我，无论是学业上的还是生活上的。”

说罢，男人拿出手机，笑着摇了摇：“加个微信？”

余慎愣了愣，也拿出手机，点开微信界面，毫无防备的起身走到王彧身边坐下，扫一扫。

加好友成功。

备注：隔壁老王

简单的步骤完成，王彧收了手机，拿起了桌上的戒尺，商量的问句被他说成了不容置疑的肯定句：“接下来的时间我们来场实践如何？”

这句话犹如平地惊雷炸响在余慎脑海，惊得他一下子站起来跑老远，惊恐的指着王彧，结结巴巴话都说不清楚：

“老王，不不，王，王老师，你，你什么意思？”

王彧扬眉，握紧了手中的戒尺，轻轻点了两下桌面，眼中带有笑意，说：“如果你想装作不知道，应该不要反应这么强烈，那样我才会相信你。”

“过来。”

淡淡的两个字犹如泰山压顶一下子砸在余慎头上，把他的底气全部砸进地底，取而代之的是不可忽视的期待。

像余慎这种对网上找主非常无感的人，真的恨不得有这样一个同好发现他的秘密，来一场说来就来的实践。

但终究从未实践过，面前这个男人怎么看也没有特别温和，他内心的紧张恐慌慢慢发酵，鼓起泡泡。

但他还是鼓起勇气走到了男人身边，虽然速度很急人。

“你，是不是怀疑我所以来找我的？”

王彧看着男孩乖顺的走到他身边坐下，没有强制他做什么。

他摇摇头，声音温和了两分：“之前有点怀疑，但只是圈内人自然的反应，来找你是出于邻居的热心，但当我看见这些工具和你的反应就知道，你也是。”

“为什么你能这么肯定啊？”余慎苦了脸。

“因为缘分。”王彧直了身子，笑着看向他。

这几个字让余慎更苦了，“猿粪”是个好东西。

王彧收回了看向余慎的视线，仰头靠在沙发上，说：“为了保险起见，我还是问问，你是被？”

“嗯。”余慎垂着头，闷闷的回答。

这语气让王彧笑了，他又直起身子大力揉了揉男孩软软的头发，戏谑道：“怎么感觉你这么丧呢，嗯？”

余慎被头上的重量震惊到了，他一直以为他是男人。

“我是男人好不好，快移开你的手！”说着，他还嫌恶的挪了屁股，远离那个男人。

王彧看男孩恢复了活力收了手，笑出了声：“不回答就当你默认了啊。”

“什么程度？”

为何话题进展这么迅速？余慎压下到嗓子眼的心脏，又往远离男人的方向挪了一点。

“......不清楚。或许是中度？”

“哦？”王彧挑眉，晃了晃手中的戒尺，“没关系，我帮你测测。”

不需要啊，亲！！！

余慎内心嘶吼，表面淡定如水，王彧却眼尖的发现了他微微发抖的手指。

“不用担心，你只要配合我，我不会下狠手的。”

这不叫雪中送炭，这是雪上加霜。

余慎深深吸了两口气，直起身子，黑黑的眸子看着王彧，严肃道：“我是第一次，请手下留情┭┮﹏┭┮。”

“噗嗤——”王彧被他的表情戳到了笑点，瞬间破功。

也许这就是主的魄力，余慎明明知道他在笑，那张脸也是温温和和的，甚至眉眼弯弯很是温柔，但他就是感觉到了压力和紧张，紧张到嗓子有点发涩。

“我，咳，我能不能喝点水？”他带着商量的语气小心问。

“当然，”王彧笑意不减，“这是你的家，喝水是你的自由，不用征求我的同意。”

“谢谢。”余慎起身，微微弯了腰。

王彧抓住他的手臂，直视他，笑容淡了一些，看得余慎心里直发毛。

“不用跟我道谢，可能你对主被关系有什么误解，我们是平等的。”

那双温润的眸子带着深沉的情绪：“我们之间要的是配合，而不是服从。”

“懂了吗？”

余慎突然心跳加速起来，是那种心动的感觉。

越是近看越觉得那张脸越发好看，就是还没有他好看，快赶得上了。

“懂了。”余慎喉结滚了滚，点头。

“我去倒杯水。”

“去吧。”王彧松开了拉住他的手。

这边接水的余慎“咕噜咕噜”灌了两大杯，终于把升起的燥热压下去。

那个男人太有魅力了。

不过大了至少十岁，不行，不行。

深深吸了几口气，冷静下来的余慎重新走到王彧面前，这次没有坐下。

王彧抬起头来看他，气势半点没有因为高度而减少，反而更具压迫性。

“准备好了？”

“或许......”余慎眼神飘散，不敢直视坐着的那人。

“嗯？”

余慎身子一颤，立马抬头挺胸站得笔直，眼神直视前方，表情凝重：“准备好了！”

“又不是去打仗，这么严肃干嘛？”王彧被他铿锵有力的声音惊到了，笑骂道。

这就是打仗啊，你可是能打我屁股的人，我不严阵以待会死的啊！

┭┮﹏┭┮

“好了，过来趴我腿上。”王彧调整了姿势，放平了双腿。

咳。

余慎红了脸蛋，故作镇定的走过去趴在男人结实的大腿上。

但男人感觉到了他的僵硬和紧张，拿着戒尺的左手放在他的腰上，右手帮他纠正了姿势，轻轻拍了拍挺翘的臀部，轻声道：

“放松。”

余慎吸了口气憋着，臀上异样的感觉让他感觉心里像有无数只小虫子在撕咬，奇痒难忍。

真的好想好想被那只手狠狠抽一顿啊！！！

王彧换了右手拿戒尺，看了男孩依旧紧绷的腿，扬手用了八分力抽下去。

“啊嘶——”

一阵清冽的疼炸开在臀部，流于皮肤表面清晰的刺痛让余慎抽了气，忍不住往上翘了翘脚。

这果然不是自己diy能有的感觉，不仅仅是疼痛，还有被别人按着打的另外一种感觉。

“放松。”

一样淡然的语气，但有了前一戒尺的铺垫，余慎只觉头皮发满，努力放松自己，放松臀肉。

一放松，刚刚那道麻麻的刺痛就越发不可忽视，让他想要更多，又害怕更多。

王彧看人终于放松下来，便提了提他的裤子，让臀上那层布料没有那么多褶皱，臀型便清晰可见。

余慎作为新时代青年，对颜值身材很是看中，不说那张老天爷赏饭吃的脸，就说这身材，也是颀长挺拔，肥瘦有度，屁股格外招人喜欢。

不仅招王彧喜欢，也招戒尺喜欢。

“唔——”

一道凌厉的戒尺抽在肉厚的臀峰，隔着裤子也能感觉到力道的渗入，尖锐的疼越发明显。

王彧没有热身，戒尺下来是带着不可忽视的力道的，一道一道压扁的臀肉，清脆响亮的抽在臀上。

轻薄的硬木戒尺痛感强烈，余慎从前diy不会超过十下，往往到了第八下就疼得在地上翻滚，最后两下是硬着头皮象征性的拍拍。

像今天这样被人按着打，他只能忍着，忍着体会其中的乐趣和快感。

但当戒尺再一次夹着风，狠狠的抽在臀上时，余慎还是忍不住痛呼挣扎，屁股上的疼尖锐难忍，由最初的刺刺变成了突突的疼。

“啪——”

“别动！”王彧不客气的赏了他臀腿一尺子，皱眉低呵。

“唔痛！”余慎僵着脖子疼得皱脸，天知道敏感的臀腿被抽是什么神感觉！

戒尺又朝着臀腿凌厉地抽了两下，把人抽得直抽气，不停的晃腰踢腿。

“这么不抗抽？”王彧悠悠挥了戒尺，暗自加了两分力。

“啊——”

余慎疼得差点蹦起来，被人按了腰又赏了一道，同样的力道让他终于湿了眼眶。

“痛痛痛痛痛啊——”

王彧拦住他伸向身后的手，连续三下不间断的抽在臀峰，抽打的声音听得余慎头皮发麻，屁股更是感觉火辣辣的痛。

那种不太尖锐但又很强烈的疼一直叫嚣着，疯狂的渗入肌理，很折磨人。

“呜——停停！好疼——”

王彧听到了人毫不掩饰的哭腔，手下一顿，放了戒尺把他拉起来，果然看到男孩红了眼。

“你可真是不抗抽。”

余慎不停的揉着自己的屁股直抽泣，看着王彧无奈摇头的样子红了脸。

这不能怪他，真的超级疼啊！

等男孩揉了近一分钟，王彧抬头问：“缓好了？能继续吗？”

余慎瞪大了兔子眼，他以为没有继续了。

“我，我我，能不继续吗？”

王彧轻轻皱了眉：“我想想，不到三十下吧？”

“可是你力气大啊！”余慎想也不想就反驳，然而当看到男人直直盯着他的眼睛时又怂了，紧闭着嘴不说话。

最怕空气突然安静。

余慎小心了自己的呼吸，生怕惹得人家不如意，放在身后的手也静止了，动也不敢动。

“你把裤子脱了。”

“不！”余慎惊得立马把手放在身前挡着，一副死也不从的样子。

“不？”男人笑了，笑得犹如死神。

余慎腿一软，想直接给他跪了。

“我脱，我脱还不行吗？”男孩苦了脸，声音带着颤颤的哭腔。

说得容易做起来难得很，在别人面前脱裤子可不是什么容易做得出来的事，特别是他还没有经验。

好在王彧没有逼他，只是安静的等着。

可就是这种安静加大了余慎的压力，他把手卡在腰上，憋红了脸也脱不下去。

“要我帮你？”

“不不！”余慎惊慌摇头，利落的脱了裤子，然后捂住脸。

至于为什么捂住脸，当然是没脸见人。

王彧忍不住笑了，虽然没有笑出声，脸却明显的柔和了不少。

他拉过余慎的手，让他侧对着自己，偏头看了看屁股上的伤。

臀上是一片大红，有明显的薄肿，王彧上手揉了揉，忽视男孩瞬间僵硬的身子，将整个臀部揉了个遍，没有硬块。

看来人家小男孩只是轻度而已。

“穿上吧。”王彧拍了拍光/裸的臀部，语气间带着笑意。

余慎立马弯腰提上裤子，脸红得要滴血。

“我看你只是轻度，今天晚上你的屁股就会重新变得白白嫩嫩。”

“咳”余慎躲过男人戏谑的目光，好像身后是不疼了。

“可能，第一次有点紧张吧。”他可是一直以为自己是中度呢，轻度不能满足。

“那好。”男人站起来，比余慎高了半个头的身子让他颇有压力，“下次就再重一点。”

王彧笑着揉了揉男孩的头发：“我也不在你家叨扰了，记得晚上来吃饭。”

“嗯，好。”余慎轻声回应，有点享受头顶温润的触感，虽然在这大夏天有点热。

男人一走，余慎就忍不住释放天性，在地上放肆的滚了两圈，喉间压抑的吼叫反映了他的兴奋和愉悦。

“真好啊——”

余慎忍不住裂开了嘴，看着天花板傻笑。

心里有种充实的满足感，也有落落的空虚感，他想男人再陪他一会，又谴责自己想要得太多。

这屋子一旦只有一个人，便显得那么空旷，让他很是期待晚餐时间。

不过当务之急是看看自己的伤势。

余慎一骨碌爬起来，小跑进浴室，在全身镜前脱了裤子。

屁股上确实红红的一片，但除非很用力，已经不怎么能感觉到疼了。

想起男人温润的手放在红红屁股上揉动的触感，想起冰凉的戒尺抽打臀肉的疼痛，余慎便忍不住又欲/求不满，脑子里有一个念头疯狂的叫嚣着：

再来一场实践吧！！

回到客厅，男孩拿起戒尺，想着先前男人的力道，挥手抽向自己的臀部。

“啪——”

“唔”

余慎耸了肩放弃，下不去手啊！

怎么办？怎么办啊？！

怎么办？┭┮﹏┭┮

余慎傻傻的站在王彧家门前，一只手拿着藤条和戒尺藏在身后，另一只手虚虚放在门铃面前，死也按不下去。

怎么办？要不要按？要不要？要不要？！

内心十分纠结的余慎想起了王彧那张温和的脸，狠下心，手臂往前。

然而手指却软软的提不起力，直直往上，偏离了门铃。

啊啊啊啊！

余慎内心的小人崩溃的大叫，僵着身子把头轻轻抵在门上，表情很是狰狞。

懦夫！小人！胆小鬼！

男孩动动嘴角狠狠骂自己，然后让人猝不及防的，按了门铃。

余慎只觉等人开门的这段时间很是难熬，心脏完全不受控制的狂跳，血液加速流动，让他脑子有点发晕。

时间仿佛放慢了十倍流动，等大门开了，余慎已经全身僵硬，汗流不止。

“余慎？”王彧显然有点惊讶，招呼着人进来，“快进来吧，外面有点热。”

余慎把身后的工具又藏了藏，虽然知道那么长一条肯定藏不住，但就是忍不住自欺欺人。

在家的王彧穿了长袖的白色衬衫，裤子倒还是长裤，看着却更儒雅了一些。

这时余慎也才觉得他家的空调打得不算低，他一进来便打了个寒战，冷得哆嗦了一下。

“擦擦汗，我去倒杯水。”

接过男人手中的纸巾，余慎趁他不注意把连忙手中的东西藏在抱枕后面，然后故作自然的擦汗。

王彧把水杯轻轻放在余慎身前，玻璃制品碰木桌的清脆声有点突兀。

“你在外面干嘛了？怎么这么多汗？”

余慎抿了口水，消了消脸上的燥热，清清喉咙，说：“王老师......”

王彧打断了他的话：“不用叫我老师，我也是C大出身的，叫我学长或者哥都行。”

不要脸的，你大了我至少十岁知道吗？王叔叔！

虽然这样想，余慎万不敢这样说，他犹豫着长了嘴：“老王？”

王彧笑眯了眼：“你可以叫我大王。”

呵呵，你当你是猴子山大王？齐天大圣孙悟空？

一闪而过的的念头被王彧带着凉意的笑压下，取而代之的是寒战。

“那，哥......”余慎选择了妥协。

“嗯。”王彧欣然接受了这个称呼，自然的走在长沙发前，坐下，抬头看着余慎，问，“有事吗？”

余慎肯定王彧是看到了他刚刚身后的藤条戒尺，但他不主动说，余慎只能咬牙主动一点。

主动之前，他拉了拉藏着工具的抱枕，将藏着的东西藏得更深。

“我，我想和哥聊聊实践。”

王彧噙着笑把余慎的小动作尽收眼底，他也知道余慎是故意的。

谁都不是小孩子了，搞小动作不会像小时候天真的以为家长注意不到，既然这样，那就是暗示。

可王彧偏不想这么轻松的称了余慎的意。

“你以为实践是什么？”王彧顺着他的话题说下去。

余慎暗暗翻了一个白眼，接过男人抛过来的球：“就是主被之间，有工具，有感情，然后双方心甘情愿。”

王彧勾起唇角，懒懒的靠在沙发背上，双手自然的交叉放在腹下。

对他来说这是一个非常舒服的姿势，然而对余慎而言这是一个具有压迫性的姿势。

王彧没有评价他对实践的看法，转而说：“圈里面主大致分为三类：一类是为了发泄，纯粹的施虐欲，喜欢挥鞭看别人痛苦，他们多半喜欢纯实践；一类是控制欲强，喜欢别人乖顺臣服，这一类多半偏向管教；一类是为了性，控制欲也强享受快/感，这已经跨入了大圈。这并不完全，当然还会有其他的特质，也没有哪一个主只有某一个特质，这都是综合的，比如我，三类都有，更偏向第二类。”

“那么被，也可以分为三类：一类是恋痛被，喜欢痛感，他们不会太在意主是否能镇压得住他们，相反的，他们也许还想掌握主权，这类被大多喜欢纯实践；第二类是缺爱被，虽然这么说不准确，但这类被渴望的是小时候被大人惩罚的感觉，渴望温暖和拥抱，他们会更加看中主的气场，既要严厉又要温柔，他们更倾向管教；第三类也是关于性，他们喜欢自尊被碾压的极限崩溃，喜欢刺激和羞/耻。”

“你更倾向于哪一类被呢？”王彧抬眼，直直望向余慎。

其实不用问，完全可以看得出来。

余慎更偏向第二类。

这一类被在主面前会显得有点不自信，不自然，害怕主生气又期待主生气，这不是说打得痛不痛，而是喜欢被训斥的心悸无助，被按着挨打的安心。

余慎低着头看着脚尖，抿了抿嘴角，他从进入王彧家开始心跳就没有平稳过，现在更甚：

“我……”一张嘴，余慎才发现自己的嗓子有些哑，他忙喝了口水润了润喉咙，“我可能更倾向二吧。”

他感觉自己每一类都有一点，有点恋痛，大伙子对性也不陌生，但怎么想也是第二类更多。

每当想起这一点他都觉得有些丢脸，圈里的男被很少，而绝大多数的男被又和大圈扯得上关系，但他完全不同。

他纯粹就是喜欢被打屁股，喜欢那种被惩罚的疼痛，喜欢被人管，被人在意的心安。

他尝试姜罚也是听说以前惩罚的时候会用这样一个方式辅助，而且很疼，并没有其他想法。

他渴望有这样一个人，他能在他面前毫无顾忌的显示自己脆弱的一面，毫无顾忌的倾诉、撒娇，他可以在外人面前当一个男人，但想在这样一个人面前成为男孩。

这个要求在圈里很难被满足，所以他一直不愿实践，他不认为自己会在一个陌生人面前像个女孩子一样哭泣。

“我喜欢这种方式，我只单纯的喜欢sp。”余慎抿了嘴角，似乎花了很大的力气才说出这句话。

“我也是。”

王彧笑了笑，正巧余慎因为这三个字看向他，那说不清道不明的笑直直映射近他的眼睛，触动了他的心。

“在圈里很少能找到能符合自己的人，从前我每年都要实践个好几回，从最开始的训诫到纯实践，再到现在的半退圈状态，都是因为找不到自己想要的感觉。”

“或许我们是一类人。”

潜台词就是我们可以试试，处长期试试。

余慎放在旁边的手紧紧握拳，他就是因为这么想的所以才会来讨打，如果是随随便便一个人发现了他的秘密，他不会这么草率。

聊到这里，虽然他们说的话不是很多，但都觉得很舒服，还可以，那么这个话题可以更进一步了。

“现在来聊聊你不能接受什么吧。”王彧弯了身子，把双手撑在腿上，挂着笑看着余慎。

余慎眨了眨眼，忍着心悸和他对视，说：“sp以外的不能接受，羞/耻度过高的姿势不能接受，暂时就这些。”

王彧挑了下眉，点了点头。

“那好，和我的差不多。”

说着，他拿出了余慎“悄悄”藏在抱枕下的戒尺，笑眯了眼。

眯眯眼都是怪物，你为什么要笑得这么诡异啊！！

余慎心一跳，连往旁边蹭，远离怪物王彧。

可惜他还没蹭多远就被人一把拉住胳膊，并用力一拉，完美的趴在了人腿上。

“哥！”

“诶！”王彧爽快的答应，忽视人语气中的慌乱，按住他的腰，往翘起的那两瓣挥了两戒尺。

“别动！”

身后的不太强烈的刺痛让余慎立马停止了挣扎，反正他是来找打的，这不是满足了他的愿望吗？

┭┮﹏┭┮后悔了怎么办？！

无解。

王彧看他乖乖的，便把手放在他的腰间，轻松把他的外裤脱下。

余慎哪敢挣扎，识时务者为俊杰啊！

他吸了一口气，拿过一个抱枕，抱住。

王彧看他如此，勾了唇，把戒尺放在一边，扬手。

巴掌用力也是可以把脸打肿的，虽然打在屁股上没有这么强烈的效果，但疼痛也是丝毫不减，更何况，这种肉和肉相碰更多的是羞耻。

王彧的手掌想必就是人们常说的断掌，巴掌抽在柔软的臀上臀肉颤颤，泛起涟漪，虽然隔了层裤子，疼痛还是毫不客气。

余慎疼得直抽气，忍不住小弧度踢踢腿，当然，现在连热身都算不上。

王彧摸了摸被布料包裹的圆润的屁股，肉感极佳。

巴掌不急着打，王彧只是调/戏一般，时不时捏捏，惹得余慎臊红了脸。

“跟我说说，你更喜欢纯实践还是训诫？”

我不知道啊！我喜欢管教是不错，但我也不是孩子了！

“啪！”极其狠厉的一巴掌。

“回话！”

“啊——”

余慎疼得直扭，被严厉的呵斥吓了一跳，身后威胁着的手告诉他不回答就要受皮肉之苦。

他没想到实践中的王彧气场这么强大，这么凶残，远远不像平时温文尔雅的样子。

他苦了脸，绞尽脑汁，不确定回答：

“可能更喜欢纯实践吧，毕竟自己也不是小孩子了。”

“好吧。”王彧勾唇一笑，扬起巴掌开始掌掴。

巴掌一下一下往下抽，抽在人挺翘的臀上发出清脆的抽打声，每一下都像是用了全力。

“啪——”

“啪！”

“啪！”

“啪！”

余慎疼得直缩肩，嘶哈着气蹬着小腿，但他不敢轻易把手伸到后面去，也不敢躲。

巴掌凌厉，角度刁钻，抽得人生疼。

但是力的作用是相互的，余慎疼得紧，王彧的手不见得完好无损。

不过三四十下巴掌，王彧的手就一片通红，他随意握了握，点了点余慎的腰：

“内裤子脱了。”

“给你好好来一场实践。”

说罢，他一扬手，“啪！”的抽在臀峰。

“唔啊——”余慎低声痛呼，扭着腰把手伸到后面，红着脸不情不愿脱了裤子。

王彧把裤子拉到脚踝，把人提起来屁股撅高，拍拍手下红红的臀肉，光滑肉感十足，让人欲罢不能。

“把手放在后面。”

余慎听话的把双手放在腰上，一只有力的手握住他的手腕，死死按住。

天啊，就是这种感觉！

余慎激动得不自觉把屁股撅起来，红着脸半是期待半是害怕。

王彧捏了捏撅起的翘臀，扬手如他所愿狠狠抽下。

巴掌一下一下扇在左臀，通红的五指印被覆盖覆盖再覆盖，清脆的着肉声回响在房间。

“唔啊……”

余慎皱着脸仰头扭腰，身后那只可恶的巴掌盯着左臀不放，一掌就是一片热辣辣的刺痛，叠加的疼痛使得臀肉变得脆弱，疼痛呈几何倍数增长。

连续不断的巴掌照着一个地方狠抽，余慎忍不住侧着身子，直直抽气，被蹂躏的臀肉冒着热气，疼痛渗入皮肉，火辣辣的一片。

“唔嘶——”

王彧用力将人腰上不安分的手按，手下加了几分力，夹着风抽在已经肿起的左臀上。

“别动！”

“啊——”

余慎眼眶一热，鼻头一酸，眼前便是雾气一片。他疼得咬牙僵着脖子，被那一声呵斥僵住了还在挣扎的手臂，连小弧度蹬的腿都僵了下来。

他紧张的小心呼着气，咬着唇不让自己发出声音，全身上下只有屁股被人抽打臀肉的颤动。

可是太疼了！

王彧根本不放过他的左臀，照着那一块仿佛要将他抽烂似的狠，巴掌一下盖过一下，不停的往下扇。

余慎疼得没法，又想好好实践一次，忍得辛苦得很。

漂亮的手放在通红的翘臀上，苍白的手背引起强烈的反差，王彧用力一抓，大力揉着。

“唔——”

这不是疼，而是另外一种异样的感觉。

余慎扭着身子，不舒服的蹬蹬腿。

“起来。”

王彧一拍，把人拉起来。

“趴在桌上，屁股撅起来。”

王彧拿起放在一旁的戒尺，继续说，“好好忍着。”

“唔。”

余慎下意识缩臀，眨眨眼睛，趁机揉了揉自己热乎乎的屁股，红着脸忍着心悸趴在桌上，撅起屁股。

王彧把戒尺放在他腰上，往下压，脚踢踢他的脚踝，示意他分开双腿。

如此一来，屁股最大程度的撅起来，这个姿势也很羞耻。

余慎把脸埋进臂窝，遮住自己通红的脸。

“注意姿势，屁股撅好。”王彧将戒尺放在他的臀峰，语气严厉满分。

余慎心一紧，紧张的全身都冒起热汗，他咬唇，闷闷回答：“...是...”

戒尺戳了戳比左臀低了两个色度的右臀，扬手便是一下。

臀肉被狠狠压下，泛白红肿，又是一下将人的痛呼打碎，肿起两道红棱。

“啊——”

余慎疼得屈腿，那狠狠的两戒尺比得上左臀几十下巴掌的抽打，清冽的疼在皮肤上炸开，麻麻的刺痛很是难忍。

王彧再次压下他的腰，让屁股撅起来，他把戒尺放上去，满意的看到人儿缩紧臀肉。

“姿势呢？”

他语气淡淡的，带着不可忽视的冷气和威严，余慎简直跪了，紧绷着身子撅起屁股。

“啪！”

“啪！”

“啪！”

“啪！”

“啪！”

一连五下抽在臀腿间，肿起一道深红的棱子。

“啊——”

余慎疼得直跳脚，狠狠的拍着地板，臀腿间强烈的刺痛许久不能缓过来，那种嫩肉被抽的感觉，他绝对不想挨第二次！

尽管如此，他也不能否认，此时此刻他是享受的。

王彧拿着戒尺重重一按余慎腰间，转身，一只手臂压着他的腰窝，一只手臂高高扬起，破空抽下。

“嗖啪——”

狠厉的戒尺尽数抽在右臀，将臀肉抽得通红。

“呃啊…”

余慎疼得恨恨锤桌子，咬着唇泪水啪嗒啪嗒滴在棕色的桌子上，留下一片水渍。

腰间的手像是一座小山，压得他动弹不得，这种被制压的无助感惹得他心慌，可况那手的主人还不停的挥着戒尺。

凌冽的戒尺夹着风，“嗖啪——”抽在光裸的肉上，深深地压扁臀肉，泛白弹起，肿胀。

这种只抽打右臀的痛苦比刚才还要让人崩溃，毕竟戒尺是木制的，不像手掌那么柔软。

戒尺不停，直直抽在红肿的臀上，一下一下，从臀峰到臀腿亲密的挨了个遍。

“呜呜啊——”

余慎疼得无法，死死跺着脚，紧绷了大腿，可是缓解不了屁股上的疼半分。

而当他每缩一下，每挣扎一下，腰上的手就会加一分禁锢他，身后的戒尺就会加一分力警告他，抽得他脑子发晕，眼泪直流。

“疼吗？”王彧问。

红褐色的戒尺帖紧臀肉，随时有抬起来抽打的趋势。

“呜呜疼疼疼疼！”

余慎泪流满面，抬手一抹眼泪，小鸡啄米般不停的点头。

那止不住的哭腔让王彧弯了弯嘴角，他用戒尺蹭了蹭红肿的臀部，扬手破空而下。

“嗖啪——”

“啊！”

余慎一弯腿，仰着头不住地哭。

“还受得了吗？”

话落，一戒尺狠狠的贯穿整个臀部，留下一道冒着热气的红棱。

“呜呜····”

余慎哭着摇头，带着浓浓哭腔的声音听起来可怜极了。

很显然这是在嘲讽他第一次的实践，姑且算是实践，但这次他是真的受不了了，屁股的伤能让他疼上好几天！

“说话！”

又是一戒尺，紧贴着刚刚的那道痕迹，浮起一道肿痕。

“呜呜受不住了——”

戒尺慢悠悠的在臀腿间拍拍，余慎怕得一缩，哭声又大了些。

王彧按着他腰的力道加了几分，戒尺便在臀腿间“啪！啪！啪！”落了三下。

“呃啊——”

余慎挺起背仰头用力握着拳头，一会又脱力般的趴在桌上哭，恨恨的锤了一下，以痛止痛。

他抹了把眼泪，吸了吸鼻子，带着厚重的鼻音和服软的语气对身后的人说：

“别，打了，我真的受不住了，这次是真的！”

他放了戒尺，勾唇小弧度的一笑，巴掌在冒着热气的臀上揉揉捏捏。

余慎羞得恨不得钻进地缝里，但身后的手确实又揉得他很舒服。

“穿上裤子吧。”王彧轻轻拍了拍手下的红臀，“藤条就先放着，以后慢慢来。”

余慎红着脸穿好裤子，这次再也不说什么欲求不满了，屁股上一突一突密集的疼让他已经满足了。

不过他也注意到了王彧的话，“以后慢慢来”，对啊，反正是邻居，以后慢慢来吧。

“时间也不早了，你喝点水洗洗，过来帮我做饭吧。”王彧笑着撩了撩余慎湿漉漉的头发。

“好。”

——————完结——————


End file.
